Alcanzar una estrella
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Su vida se ha basado en ser el malo de la historia, eso es lo que le hacen creer y lo sabe hasta cierto punto de su vida donde conoce una estrella.


_Alcanzar una estrella._

_One-shot_

**Declamador** : Los personajes de Fairy Tail son del mangaka Hiro Mashima, si no lo han leído completo, léanlo.

**Aclaraciones** : La historia se centra en la magia, los solos, los fantásticos, las historias románticas, la tristeza del medio. Para el día que fue el 2 de julio, muy tarde, pero yo entere el 4.

**Parejas** : NaLu.

**Capítulo único.**

En la época que había existido, que era imposible, que no era tan fácil, que no se podía creer, ni mucho menos, ni mucho menos. ; ahora con solo cerrar los ojos, su sueño se ha disuelto por completo. Natsu Dragneel siente que cada día que avanza, el aire, la intuición, el sentimiento, el afianzamiento, el deseo de cambiar la vida.

En sus manos existen manchas de sangre que se han ido repartiendo de acuerdo con el crecimiento, así como el fuego que se abre en el fondo. Sí fuera él, un héroe de una historia fantástica. espectáculo donde asombra a las grandes monarcas que quieren intimidar a su pueblo.

Lo que has visto si fuera real, está marcado en tu piel llena de escamas que hasta el momento cuenta con innumerables cicatrices de espadas, fuego y lo que ha intentado hacer con él antes de atacar un poblado de nueva cuenta. Solo vive por el egoísmo humano que se trata de mantener como un villano, un monstruo que no tiene un corazón, el que destroza poblados enteros, la creación y el fuego a su paso por lo que tienen leyendas que se han formado de él a lo largo del tiempo . Lo admito, porque está tan grabado en su piel y en su vista, donde puede vivir sin problemas las muertes que ha ocasionado en más de una ocasión, pero recuerda a su padre que la niega que es verdad, no puede ser cierto que él Solo es la destrucción con solo permanecer en un determinado lugar.

Destruye, vive, come, duerme, respira y ¿qué más puedo hacer?

Otra cosa que se puede ver en el cielo estrellado, en última instancia, las cadenas. no sabe porque, las cadenas pesan cada día más. Lo que he de hacer antes de caer en esa noche en un inconfundible dolor que le va a consumir, esta vez, en este momento será solo un poco para imaginarlo, se sentirá un poco en el alivio, y no tendrá que soportar el dolor en el verso.

\- ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunta una chica, ha entrado a aquel lugar donde lo retienen contra su voluntad—. No puedo creer que sigan haciendo esto aún cuando Ana-san ha pedido que paren

\- ¿De qué hablas? —Él pregunta curioso, ha escuchado el nombre de esa persona de algún pueblo que ataco, una vez

—La sacerdotisa le pidió a mi padre que paré, no solo a usted está haciendo como a un malo, sino también a usted acabar con usted poco y ella no puede tener eso —explica sacando de su ropa vendas—. Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, que no querrás decirme el tuyo

—Natsu Dragneel —contesta Natsu cerrando los ojos

A partir de ese momento, Lucy se vuelve un bonito poema en sus noches frías en aquel lugar que este encerrado, su cabello rubio brilla como si fuera un color brillante que acompaña a ese ser, sus ojos de color café son parecidos a ese dulce chocolate que Le compartimos en algunas ocasiones. Puede ser su operador el que le ha dado la vida a esa bella chica, sin embargo, para él ha curado todos esos sentimientos llenos de penurias dentro de su corazón, con bonitas sonrisas, risas melodiosas y una voz que se compara a las hadas Que escuchaste una vez en tu infancia.

Y para que ella no sea distinta, vive en un lugar de cuatro paredes donde la mayoría de las personas se dedican a seguirla para proteger que nada le suceda, incluyendo la muerte de su madre por una enfermedad terrible, la sacerdotisa Ana Heartfilia que era el pariente más cercano le había pedido velar por quien ser que su padre tiene en contra de su voluntad. La primera vez que tuve un miedo que los descubrimientos después de las horas de la noche, el pequeño lugar se ha convertido en el lugar para buscar el lugar para poder encontrarlo. . Se ve igual a su madre, él estaba murmurando lentamente por dentro, sin embargo, no lo sé, ni la ayuda ni el auxilio por completo, ni la familia ni el amor;

No es menos que un ser humano, Lucy sabe que detrás de esa mirada llena de tristeza, existía alguien gentil que la escuchaba todas las noches, mientras que la distraerse con algo que está en una celda y es cuando se pregunta, ¿por qué no huye? Si tiene tanto poder, aunque se trate de valientes caballeros, no se busca la forma de escapar para poder vivir en la paz que nadie le moleste o diga que hacer.

—Aún tengo que alcanzar una estrella —contesta Natsu tomando la mano de ella, es lo más suave que se puede tocar, para que sea mucho más que un capricho de querer llevarla consigo y escapar, ha encontrado algo para lo cual la muerte incluso encerrado dentro de de esos barrotes con tal de verla todas las noches

No puedes quedarte, la siguiente o la siguiente es más allá de ti, debes pensar, Natsu —habla Lucy apretando su mano

¿Qué importa? Natsu solo quiere que Lucy no sufra más de lo que ha vivido en su corta vida, si su destino es esperar que ella acepte lo que se desea en el momento presente, que se alcance la estrella más brillante de todas las noches para poder llevarla lejos.

* * *

**_Notas del autor:_**

_Hola humanoides de Fanfiction, he venido por el Natsu Day y se que ya paso, no me lo recuerden. Pero descubri eso desde el 4 de Julio y he estado ocupada con algunas cosas así que apenas pude terminar esta cosita pequeña. _

_He estado tan medita en temas de AU Medieval y de historias de dragones que no pude formular algo más que esto, si haz comenzado leyendo esto y cree que tengo muchas historias en esta cuenta, ¡no estas equivocado! Centrada ahorita en el fandom de BNHA y comenzando en el de Kimetsu no Yaiba, espero que puedan leer un poco. _

_Espero que les guste._


End file.
